


but i need my wounds cured

by icemachine



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jack feels emotion. Wow!, M/M, Post-Episode s01e07 Where There's A Will There's No Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemachine/pseuds/icemachine
Summary: Will is in a constant state of preparedness for Jack. Waiting. Yearning, sometimes, in the dreaded way, for the appearance of Jack in his space like this. Crumbling and caving goes with Will’s outfit, and Will’s skin-covering and lip muscles and body structure. It’s sad. It’s just so sad.





	but i need my wounds cured

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my life but i love them. i just started watching w&g from the beginning and i just. Love them. have this mess

“Jack, it's two in the morning.”

 

“And you're awake. Don't be a hypocrite, Will.”

 

Jack’s eyes begin to move down Will’s body and it almost feels like—

 

“It doesn't go with your… well. Anything.”

 

Oh. Will looks down immediately, studying his night clothes—soft, pastel, comfortable—and mismatched. His shirt is a blinding orange, his lounge pants a patterned lavender. Jack is right; he looks like he picked out this outfit while high on something  _ hard _ , and it’s not exactly the kind of clothing he wants Jack to see him in.

 

It’s too easy to ridicule, and. You know Jack.

 

Will sighs, rubs his forehead, uses the art of body language masterfully to let Jack know he’s tired, tired,  _ tired,  _ exasperated, over-this-already. It doesn’t seem to work. Jack is focused, suspiciously too energetic. He can see it in Jack, the way he seems to be shaking with eagerness at the knees, the way he steps through the apartment widely awake. Jack’s body language says:  _ I am ready.  _ Actually: _ I am prepared.  _ Actually:  _ I need something from you, Will, again. _

 

God. Whatever it is, Will is in a constant state of preparedness for Jack. Waiting. Yearning, sometimes, in the dreaded way, for the appearance of Jack in his space like this. Crumbling and caving goes with Will’s outfit, and Will’s skin-covering and lip muscles and body structure. It’s sad. It’s just so  _ sad. _

 

“What’s going on, Jack,” he asks through a yawn, “that made you come over to see me at two in the morning?”

 

“Not what you’re probably hoping for at two in the morning.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Jack shakes his head. “Look. I came to thank you. Should I come back another time? Are you inconvenienced by me? Me, Jack, who is preparing to spill his heart and soul out to his best friend? Hm? I can come back another time, but probably won’t be in the mood.” He laughs, covers his mouth mockingly. “Oopsies. Didn’t mean it that way.”

 

Will almost falls over, when he invites Jack to sit with him. It shouldn’t be so shocking. Jack is—Jack. Jack is Jack, and Will has no composure.

 

“Tell me more about this—thanking me thing.” He throws himself down on the couch, makes himself a little bit  _ too  _ comfortable, their thighs touching faintly & Will can feel, through the smooth lavender around his calves, the softness of Jack’s exposed skin.

 

The moment is almost beautiful. It has to be ruined. Somehow Jack will ruin this. 

 

“I don’t know, just… you do a lot for me. I mean, damn, you gave me two thousand dollars today. I can never repay you for that.” He pauses. “Oh, look at me. Apparently I  _ am  _ capable of having serious conversations, imagine that.”

 

“You don’t have to. I said you could count on me and I meant it. What’s this all about?”

 

Jack shrugs. “Will, be honest. Do you think I act ridiculous?”

 

“I don’t know how to answer that question.”

 

“I said be honest.”

 

Will inhales. The room seems to be getting smaller, the world seems to be getting smaller, his hands are heating up to a burn. “I think you’re a good friend and you’re hilarious and I like that about you.”

 

“Oh my God. I’m hopeless.”

 

& Will watches the birth of the tears stain Jack’s face, killing its usual bliss.  He can feel something push at his insides, a tug, a clawed hand to drag him into the same sorrow. He reaches out, vulnerably, to wipe Jack’s face—

 

& Jack presses his face into Will’s chest.

 

“I’m just… I’m not… no one takes me seriously, at all. And like, why should they? I can’t…”

 

Jack’s voice breaks, and Will breaks. His own body starts its rebellion, holding Jack closer, one trembling hand on the upper arm, the other on the waist & Jack’s face buried in the depths of his neck. It’s - unfortunate. It’s unfortunate. Will didn’t expect  _ this,  _ and he wasn’t prepared, so it’s unfortunate, so he would do anything to retrieve Jack’s joy, until Will can breathe again.

 

Will refocuses his eyes, squeezes Jack tighter, and pulls him away. “You know what? No, we’re not doing this.” It’s harsh, but he’s wiping gently at Jack’s eyes and cheeks, shedding his tears off---gentle.

 

“What?”

 

“Jack, I know you. You’re so much more than what you think you are.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yeah. I mean… yeah. I did that for you because you’re my…. best friend... and I love you.”

 

Jack smiles. There it is. “You’re my - dramatic, weird pause - air quotes - best friend and I love you too.”

 

“Come here,” says Will, pulling Jack closer, curling around him on the couch. “Tell me about your day.”

 

When he kisses Jack’s forehead—

 

Jack is the first to melt, pressing a light kiss on Will’s cheek, followed by his jaw, neck, clavicle.  _ Thank you,  _ he whispers. Thank you.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "All worries are left behind  
> Sad eyes in front of you  
> and frozen arms around your neck  
> If only there were something to find  
> but I need my wounds cured  
> So do you mind staying here" - feeling sorry for us / vegetables


End file.
